


Say Please

by Jellyfiggles



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: All characters over 18, Alternate Universe - College/University, Begging, Edging, Embarrassment, Humiliation kink, Multi, Other, Public Humiliation, Some points might fall into dubcon territory for some people - be careful, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles
Summary: Berdly has a humiliation kink and he's pissed off his whole class with his jerkish personality, they're happy to oblige.





	Say Please

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction is a space to explore relationships and concepts that may not be healthy in real life. If you struggle to differentiate between reality and fiction, or value pixel characters over real people, this may not be a good story for you to read. Thank you ^v^

“Hey come on…” Berdly squirmed a little, eyes pointedly avoiding the webcam pointed at him. He gripped the sides of the computer chair, legs spread wide to expose his weeping cock and twitching cloaca. A chuckle from behind him had his entire body tensing in hopeful anticipation.

 

Hands gripped his shoulders, fingers digging into the thin material of his shirt “ssshhh, you know the whole class is watching, we need to give them a show right?” An embarrassing whine escaped his throat and the chat blew up with pings on the screen in front of them. A hand slid down his chest, tickling the blue feathers as it nudged the already undone material aside.

 

His cock twitched again as the fingers rolled gentle circles on his belly. Berdly couldn’t help the buck of his hips, wanting that touch _so badly_. The cool air of the room teased his bare legs, his shorts around one ankle, socks and sneakers still on. “You jerk, stop messing around!”

 

The hands left him immediately and he groaned annoyed as they leant over him to read the chat. “You want me to-? Pfft yeah I can do that.”

 

Berdly saw amused emojis erupt in the chat and the long feather that jutted out from the back of his head were grabbed roughly, jerking his head back a little. He blinked, wide eyed and gave a nervous laugh, casting desperate glances towards the webcam as much as he could. Despite everything, his cock wept harder at the treatment.

 

 “So birdbrain, our friends wanna see you squirm…” a hand snuck down to wrap around his cock and Berdly gasped as he was jerked hard and fast. “I wonder…” Berdly was barely listening, too busy jerking into that delicious friction, almost painful in its intensity, “I wonder if our college professor is watching, I mean, the rest of the class is…” Berdly shuddered and cast a terrified look at the screen before he was lost again to the pleasure, arching his back and moaning.

 

And then they stopped, fingers slipping to stroke his thigh. “No no don’t _stop_!” he bucked, everything twitching needily for contact. There’s laughter from behind him and he doesn’t want to look at the camera. “Please.. come on?” there’s a stupid whine in his voice that makes him flush harder in embarrassment.

 

The chuckles continue and then with a sudden jerk the chair is spun and he yelps, clinging hard to not fall off. Everything distorts as he’s spun and he gasps roughly as it stops just as suddenly as it begins, the screen still spinning. A hand grips his chin and forces him to nod, their voice a mocking singsong, “hi I’m Berdly, I’m an asshole and I need to beg if I wanna cum!”

 

Berdly felt himself sweat, he was harder than he’d ever been in his life and as much as he knew he should tell them all to got to hell… he… he _liked this_. A glance at the webcam and he made an annoyed sound in his throat. “Nn-no.”

 

 “No?” A finger flicked his cock making him grunt. “Guess you should head home then?”

 

He glanced between them and the screen before closing his eyes tight with a sigh. His whole body slumped as he mumbled, “please touch me.”

 

There were rapid pings in the chat. “Sorry, didn’t hear that.”

 

Berdly whined and spread his legs wider, eyes still closed. “Please come on, please touch me… **please**.” He felt humiliated, he probably looked so easy and he could feel his _cloaca_ throbbing, and he’d never even thought of touching himself there but god he’d take anything right now.

 

The hand gripped him again and it was sweet bliss as he was stroked, fast jerks that had him gasping out ‘thank yous’ and pleading for more, eyes rolling back as he rocked into the movements. He didn’t even care how he looked, that all of his college class had heard him begging.

 

And then they stopped _again_ , just as he was getting close, slowing to a teasing feather-light stroke. “Say you’re sorry for being a jerk all the time Berdly.” A fingertip traced the tip of his cock and he whimpered, tears of frustration bubbling up.

 

“Nn please.. I’m.. fuck..” he ground his teeth in his beak and shuddered, so close and kept on the brink. “I’m sorry… you’re a jerk.”

 

“Not the words I was looking for.” The hand took hold of his cock and rubbed it hard, too fast and he came all over himself. And it wasn’t satisfying at all, leaving him quivering and tearful. The fingers kept moving and it was too much. “Now, we’ll try this again Berdly. We have all night.”

 

Tears trickled down his cheeks at the overstimulation and he glanced at the chat where his classmates were expressing how much fun this was and how good he looked. His cock twitched, hardening once more, the embarrassment mixing with pleasure. He.. liked this a lot.


End file.
